Left Alone (Jamona)
by AggresiveFangirling
Summary: The Fullers, Tanner, and Gibblers are going to LA for a few days. All except Ramona and Jackson who stayed home to study, and do their own things. The two have gotten along pretty good for a few days, putting aside the usual bicker which would be needed, or they wouldn't be.. them. Will or more importantly, can the frenemies turn into more while others are out of the way? JAMONA!


_**Jackson: 15 years old**_

 _ **Ramona: 14 years old**_

* * *

"Where is everyone?" DJ asked, coming through the front door and looking around the lounge, wondering where the abnormally huge family was.

She smiled as she saw Tommy toddle in, a huge smile on his drooling mouth. She ran forward and scooped him up, "That's my baby, yes, you are. Yes you are!"

DJ's eyes widened, "Oh no… Aunt Becky is rubbing off on me,"

"She is Deej," Kimmy said, coming into the room and looking at her friend, rolling her eyes.

DJ smiled, "Where's everyone?" she asked, "We should be leaving soon,"

The family had decided to go to LA for a few days, for a show that was going to happen there. All of them were going, excluding Ramona and Jackson who had to study, and apparently didn't want to go either.

Max had been excited for a few days, now. Saying that he loved hotels, planes, traveling and a lot more. Stephanie had agreed to coming, because she wanted to spend time with her family and because she had a couple of friends in LA, who she was dying to see.

DJ wanted a few days on vacation, and Kimmy wanted to… well.. do whatever Kimmy does.

Ramona had a dance rehersal coming up, which she wanted to practice for. She was kind of glad that she'd be alone at home for a few days. Thinking and saying that she'd finally be at peace. Her 'peace' didn't last for long, though. Jackson had apparently also thought staying home would be a good idea, much to her annoyance.

Though, the two had gotten along pretty well since after the 'dancing hippo' incident. So they didn't make much fuss about having to stay together.

Apparently everyone else thought this was a great idea for them to bond, and DJ firmly said many times that she didn't think Ramona should be left alone for so long.

The two didn't exactly agree to the 'bonding' part, but didn't really care too much about staying alone together. Partly because they usually didn't like spending time together, so they'd stay out of each other's way.

DJ and Kimmy headed to the kitchen where most of the family was sitting. Everyone expect Stephanie was done packing, the young woman thinking it necessary to pack a lot of her party clothes.

"Mom!" Max exclaimed, jumping up and down in excitement, "When are we going to leave?"

DJ smiled at her enthusiastic son, "The Uber is almost here to take us to the airport. We just need to take all the suitcases out,"

She looked over at Jackson who was busy at the table, typing away on his phone. "Can you take the things outside, Jackson?" she asked, putting Tommy on the table and wiping his drooling mouth with a tissue.

Jackson got up, "Sure," he replied, walking over to the stack of suitcases and carry-ons lined up in front of.

His mouth fell open, "THIS, is what you're taking?"

Everyone smiled and nodded.

"Why not just pack the whole house," he grumbled, picking up a suitcase and carrying it out of the room. Ramona got up, "Can't believe I'm saying this… but I'll go help the drama queen,"

"I heard that!" Jackson's voice called back from the other room.

DJ rolled her eyes, "Kimmy, can you go get Steph?" she paused, "Make sure she leaves something for us to wear when we're back," she added, joking.

Presently Stephanie's overloaded suitcases came down, and everyone went into the lounge. Max was pacing around the room, his face glowing with excitement.

DJ was busy calling the Uber. Stephanie and Kimmy were arguing about something, and Tommy was watching his two aunts with interest.

Ramona sat on the couch, looking at some video on her phone. Jackson was playing a game on his phone, both completely absorbed in their devices.

There was a sudden, very loud ring on the bell.

"It's always open!" Everyone shouted, including Jackson and Ramona, because this was like a normal thing to say.

The driver started loading the suitcases into the large car, very soon. DJ called Ramona and Jackson over to everyone else.

"You sure you'll be okay?" she asked, holding them at shoulder length. The two had practically answered this question a hundred times already, "Yes, we will," they mumbled.

"Hug!" Stephanie shouted, pulling the two teenagers into a huge hug, followed by the rest of the family joining in.

After the hugs, kisses, and other emotional things were over, Stephanie and Kimmy took Tommy and Max outside. But not without the eight year old yelling, "Don't fall too madly in love, while we're gone,"

At this, Ramona and Jackson exchanged horrified glances, "Ewwww,"

"I don't want to miss any of it, so don't do it yet," Max added, grinning all over. Stephanie chuckled, "Let's go,"

DJ looked at her son and Ramona, "Be okay? I'll fa-"

"-Face time us every day," Ramona and Jackson chanted, rolling their eyes and laughing. DJ smiled and gave them one last hug, "Bye!"

After the doors closed after the disappearing family, Ramona and Jackson looked at each other, "Yesss!"

 ** _People, people! Don't hate on me palease! *over dramatic*_**

 ** _So this is my first (Definitely not last, you agree?) Fuller House fic! I really ship Jamona, they're awesome. I've been obsessed with the show for the last few days... so ta-da!_**

 ** _Also I have more Jamona fics on Wattpad, so definetly check them out. My account name is the same and everything._**

 ** _Hope you like it, tell me if you do! Peace.._**

 ** _Thefanster out!_**


End file.
